New Girl New Destination
by cena-fan1
Summary: Mickie James is the newest Wwe Diva, she's ready to live her dream but not even after her first night she runs into trouble, will any of the divas or superstars be by Mickies side or will they watch as the new diva gets insulted/hurt every night? *Jickie* *Kelly Ziggler*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mickie sat in her locker room still smiling to her self, the fact that she was now an official WWE diva. even though she had yet to meet any of the others. being dressed already she decided to go grab a water from catering for after her match...

As she headed down the hall she couldn't help but to keep her big smile on, no matter how nervous she was, luckily the water gage was right outside the catering door, she grabbed her water and headed back to her locker room ( or to her, her own place where she won't get crushed by the pros.

*LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK*

"New be, Congrats!" "you've got the true girl power!" "Welcome to the new life!"

Mickie was surprised at how many welcomes and congrats she was getting, even if by the name "New be " she had won her FIRST ever singles match

"Hey, Mickie right!?" She turned to see a light toned, bright eye, smile perky blonde jogging her way

"Hey, I'm Kelly kelly. Or K2."

"Mickie." She said returning a smile back

"Well welcome to WWE Mickie, I saw your match, you're quit the athlete, plus the fact that you pinned "queen B" if you know what I mean."

Both girls laughed

"Thanks for the welcome though, thought i'd have to survive on my own."

"Oh no, trust me, we've got some sweet helping people here, they are...

"Well well well, if it isn't the new be, Mickie is it, you got lucky tonight but believe me, next match, YOUVE GOT NO CHANCES!"

"Yeah you're right Chele, Mickie... Well I mean, thigh, can't talk without losing breathe, walk down ramp all slow... WHAT are you!?"

Michelle & Layla both turned to each other "Piggy!" both girls left with smirks & giggles

"Ignore them." Kelly spoke knowing what Mickie's question would be.

"Just jealous little witches... Anyway, come on, now that you've met one, TIME TO MEET ALL!" Both laughing again they headed to the main room where most the others would be


	2. Chapter 2

"Woah ho, chick alert, let's see if she wants to join my train!" Ziggler said to a few of the guys watching Kelly introduce mickie to other's

"Dude you forgot your with Chele?" Zach asked watching also.

"And this is why most the divas smack you every second, anyway you all seen Cena, matche in 10 need to plan?"

"He's on his way."

Mickie and Kelly sat on the couch in the lounge, waiting for the next match, they sat and watched as the superstars began entering, Mickie noticed the crowd's loud reaction as a man with a cap and matching T made his entrance.

"That's John Cena, he's crazy friendly, funny and caring."

"Looks like it." Mickie mumbled but didn't realize it was loud enough for Kelly to see, she figured she had by the way she was giving a some sly grin making the heart shape with her hands.

*LINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBREAKER*

Mickie was making her way to the arena garage to meet up with Kelly to head to the hotel. She was still thinking of Cena so hard that she was not looking where she was walking until... She bumped into a bigger figure, just about knocking her down until she felt two arms go around her waist.

She looked up to see the dreamiest, sparkle clear, baby blue eye; dimple smiling guy

"Woah,should watch where I'm going." she thought in her head still gazing up to him

He smiled, standing her back up

Finally snapping back into reality she spoke "Oh sorry."

"No prob, hey you're that new diva, Mickie right?"

"That's me." she smiled a bit more realizing that the first superstar she had watched was now face to face with her

"Nice, well, first all welcome to WWE, you look like quit highly fit & determined for.. He was cut off by slight giggles behind them

"Fit? HA!"

"Meal talk, I mean REAL TALK, piggy James, JOHN she's not... * Both Layla and Michelle gave a little spin to each other*

"Fit, LIKE US!" Layla finished off

"Yeah John, she's been hanging with smelly Kelly, you CAN do better, now piggy if you weren't so you know, you could hang with us."

By this time Mickie was fed up and she felt rage coming onto her but remembering what Kelly had said she continued her walk forward shoving both girls to the side as she passes by.

"So John, wanna chill with us?"

Looking down with a grin he began chuckling to himself "I really don't see how Dolph deals with such a...witch. pardon me dumb & dumber but I've got somewhere to go." doing the same as Mickie he continued his walk forward hoping to catch up with Mickie before she left.


End file.
